


公路杀戮旅行

by Sibylz



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibylz/pseuds/Sibylz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>第一季结尾衍生。Dexter答应了和哥哥Brian一起走，不过他放过了Debra。兄弟俩决定先去向往已久的公路旅行。公路旅行的灵感来自607。</p>
            </blockquote>





	公路杀戮旅行

　　夜晚，我的天堂。  
　　一直以来我都是独行侠，我喜欢独自一人在暗处观察我的猎物，他们并不知道自己被盯上了，依旧做着和平时一样的事，可是实际上，他们在三十分钟后，都会躺到我的桌上，充满恐惧地向我求饶，忏悔自己的罪过。  
　　我掌控着他们的一切。  
　　我以前很享受并珍惜这真正的自由，不过现在，我一点也不吝啬和我的哥哥Brain分享这些，因为他给了我更多。  
　　今晚的猎物是一个汽车旅馆的老板，可别以为Alex是一个普通人。我用现金付账时他不自然的眼光引起了我们的注意，果然，Brain支开他后，不一会儿我就在他房间一个锁着的箱子里发现了很多不同的钱包，有些还沾有血迹。看来每年都有些倒霉的旅客栽在了他手上。  
　　郊外的夜晚格外安静，孤零零的旅馆周围没有任何建筑，这真是个十分有利的地方。  
　　我看了看表，已经是半夜1点，Brian早就关掉了灯，我耐心的坐在车里等待着，我和Brian只住一晚，要动手也只能是今晚了。  
　　又过了十分钟，一阵轻微的钥匙碰撞声响起，B1房门前出现一个鬼鬼祟祟的身影，这正是我和Brian的房间。  
　　我看着他把手中的钥匙插入锁孔，另一只手一边从后腰摸出一个东西。  
　　咔，保险栓打开的声音。  
　　这可不是个好迹象。  
　　我跳下车，猫着腰快速向房门移动，房门锁并没有真正的反锁，Alex轻易的拧开了门锁，房间里的灯突然亮了，Brian带着错愕的表情站在正好打开的房门口。  
　　我无奈地摇摇头，他真的很爱演。  
　　Alex也没有掩饰手中的枪，他把枪顶着Brian的脑门，探头向房间里张望，他推了一把Brian。  
　　“你想干什么？”我甚至能听到Brian语气里的惊恐。  
　　我一边取出包里的最后一管动物麻醉剂，哦——我肯定会最想念它的，因为大概以后很难利用职务之便拿到这个了。  
　　我无声地靠近汽车旅馆房间门口，Alex暴躁的声音传了出来。  
　　“你的同伴在哪里？？？”  
　　门是虚掩的，我希望Alex以后会养成关好门窗的好习惯。  
　　无声的推开门，我悄声潜入房间内，迅速而准确地把针头扎进Alex的颈动脉。  
　　“我在这里。”我在他耳边轻声说，还举着双手的Brain对我露出一个微笑。  
　　猎物落入了网中。  
  
  
　　“知道吗，今天你做得最错的一件事就是试图单独来抓我。”Brain点评道，他抽出砍骨刀左右端详着，擦掉一些不存在的灰尘。  
　　Alex惊恐地摇头，被绑住的嘴巴徒劳地发出呜呜声。  
　　“更何况我还有了伙伴，”Brain愉悦的说，语气里有种类似炫耀的东西，他看起来不可思议的开心。  
　　“需要纪念品吗？弟弟。”，他笑着递给我手术刀。  
　　我接过冰凉的手术刀，熟悉的触感，却多了一种陌生的释放感，这让我觉得无比新奇，也无比兴奋。  
　　“不，我想我不再需要纪念品了。”  
　　锋利的手术刀划过Alex的喉咙，鲜红的血液潺潺流出，给白色的床单染上了最美的颜色。

  
　　我偏头看着Brian——我的亲生哥哥，他这会儿正歪坐在副驾驶座上，毫无防备地沉睡着。他脆弱的脖子暴露在我的视线中，上面还有昨天刮胡子时不小心刮坏的一个伤口。  
　　他的手搭在胸前，手指修长有力，骨节分明，不禁让我想起它们拿起手术刀的样子……  
　　一辆车在我左边呼啸开过，车主用力地按了两下喇叭，还把头探出车窗吼了句什么。  
　　我把注意力转回到前面的路上，突发的旖念差点让我忘记了自己正在洲际公路上开着车。  
　　我再次迅速地瞟了一眼Brian，他还在睡着，并没有被擦身而过的车祸影响到，当然，后车厢的Alex也没有。  
　　又开了大约半小时左右，天已经大亮，又一个迈阿密的大好晴天。  
　　我抬手看了下表，已经早上七点十五了，车里有一些三明治，不过我更愿意吃些新鲜的早餐。  
　　我拧开收音机，正好赶上早间新闻。但声音有些过于吵闹，刚把它调到合适的音量，Brian就醒了。  
　　“几点了？”他想伸个懒腰，不过在狭小的副驾驶座伸不开手脚，只能又缩成一团。  
　　“七点十五。”我说。  
　　“我们去前面的咖啡馆吃早饭怎么样？”我建议道。  
　　“好。”Brian打了个哈欠，头靠在车窗上。  
　　车内只剩下了收音机的声音。  
　　“冰柜杀手……”收音机里模模糊糊传出来这个名字，看来新闻正在报道我们的事。  
　　Brian扭大收音机的音量，车厢里顿时充满了嘈杂的呼喊声。  
　　“Laguerta副队长！请问——”  
　　“Laguerta副队长——”  
　　“Laguerta副队长，冰柜杀手这次绑架了Morgan警探，请问警探的伤势严重吗？冰柜车杀手再一次从警方的追捕中逃脱出来了，那警方的下一步行动是什么呢？”一个女记者似乎挤到了最前面，一口气问了三个问题。  
　　“Morgan警探的伤势并不严重，现在已经出院了，谢谢关心。”收音机中传出副队长熟悉的不耐烦的声音。  
　　我放慢车速，看了一眼Brian，他对我眨了眨眼睛，并示意我继续集中注意力在广播上。  
　　“听说法医部门的Dexter·Morgan也在同一天失踪了，是否和冰柜杀手有什么关系？他是不是被冰柜杀手绑架了呢？”女记者穷追不舍地问，不得不说这个猜测又大胆又准，只不过她永远都猜不到，我是自愿被绑架的。  
　　副队长语气更加生硬：“对不起，无可奉告。”  
　　现场顿时响起一片呼喊声。副队长应该已经成功地推开了他们。女记者离开了吵闹的人群，开始找角落结辞。  
　　Brian绑架Deb已经是四天前的事了，我没有跟任何人告别，只带了我心爱的工具，以前的战利品和一些现金。失踪48小时就可以报案，更何况我是和 Brain一起消失的，Deb现在肯定在满世界找我，我对她感到非常抱歉，这么多年来除了Harry以外，我和她最亲近。我真的很喜欢她。  
　　还有Rita，可怜的Rita，经过了她丈夫那样粗暴的伤害后以为可以和一个正常的人交往，却遇上了一只更加凶猛的野兽。这只野兽伪善的面具已经完全脱落，再也戴不回去了。也许离开Rita才是对她最大的仁慈。  
　　新闻已经开始报道别的事，Brian切换着频道，最后停在了……土耳其进行曲？  
　　没想到Brain会喜欢古典乐——不过没关系，我有大把的时间慢慢去了解他。  
　　我偏头看了他一眼，他双手枕在脑后，悠闲地躺在座椅上，眼中带着笑意。  
　　“我真的很开心你选择了我，Dex。”Brian对我说道。他的神情如此真诚，有如那天站在我面前，让我回忆起以前的时候。  
　　在我做出这个决定的那晚，Harry再也没出现过，这并代表我已经不爱Harry，而是……我不再需要他了。  
　　“我很开心你找到了我，Brian。”我说。  
　　Brian眼里闪过一丝惊愕的欣喜，随即恢复到了之前似笑非笑的的神情。  
　　车内只有土耳其进行曲欢快的曲调环绕着，享受着这种惬意的感觉，我想我也有点喜欢上这首曲子了。

  
　　咖啡馆很简陋，我们是唯一的客人，不过这对我没什么影响，我和Brian找了个窗户旁坐下。  
　　咖啡馆的招待慢吞吞地挪过来，递上一份菜单，又移到吧台拿了两瓶冰啤酒，他一边走还一边恋恋不舍地在电视荧幕上留连着。  
　　Brian看了一会儿菜单，对我说：“我要一份墨西哥玉米煎饼，你呢？”  
　　“一样。”我说。  
　　Brian把菜单还给招待，抬起头来对他说：“那麻烦两份煎饼，再来两杯咖啡。”  
　　“呃……你你……”刚刚还无精打采的招待立马变精神了，他结巴地指着Brain，脸色有些发白。  
　　Brain的样子在电视里一天滚动好几遍，他肯定是认出了Brain。  
　　“怎么了？”Brain温和地问道，微笑中蕴含着只有我看得出来的危险。  
　　“哦，不……没……没什么。”招待猛摇头，“以为你是我一个朋友。”他扯出个勉强的笑。  
　　Brain目送招待慌张地逃到吧台，他没有拿起电话，而是站在了吧台后，他还送给了Brian一个强装镇定的笑容。“他的名字叫Bob，你真的长得很像他。”招待大声的说道。  
　　Brain朝他点点头，然后转向我，眼睛里闪烁着某种光芒。  
　　我瞬间读懂了他的意思，一股熟悉的战栗迅速在我全身的血管里扩张，这感觉跟那天我回家，在冰箱上看到那个芭比头的时候一模一样。  
　　 **不再隐藏。**  
　　天知道我到底有多么期待接下来的旅程。  
　　Brian微笑着举起啤酒瓶。  
　　“为了公路旅行。”  
　　“为了我们。”  
　　我说，也举起手中的啤酒瓶，瓶颈碰撞出清脆的声响。  
　　迈阿密的阳光透过满是灰尘的玻璃照射进来，头一次让我感受到真正的温暖。  
  
     【完】


End file.
